Las cuatro estaciones
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Cien momentos, un mismo sentimiento, cuatro estaciones. Serie de drabbles centrados en el amor en estas cuatro estaciones. Multi-crossover (Varias parejas).
1. Calor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Pareja: HiccupxMérida

Película: Crossover, Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 y Valiente.

Número de palabras: 244.

* * *

_ Verano_

**Calor**

Mérida frunció las cejas, el calor se le pegaba a la piel de manera desagradable. Si algo detestaba del verano era el calor, este le impedía hacer todo lo que ella quisiese. Le drenaba toda su energía impidiéndole practicar con su arco, cosa que la agobiaba.

No la malinterpreten, ella ama el verano. Los días con el cielo despejado, las noches tibias y las siestas en la tarde pero odia el calor.

El elemento que le distrae del agobiante calor es la novedosa compañía de un joven vikingo, que vino en misión diplomática, llamado Hiccup. Su compañía es muy agradable, él siempre tiene conocimientos interesantes que compartir, a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad.

En estos instantes el par de jóvenes se encuentra paseando por la orilla del rio donde Mérida suele pescar su almuerzo, en pleno mediodía. Naturalmente el calor es insoportable molestando, en diferente grado, a los jóvenes.

Mérida creyó escuchar la voz del vikingo mencionar algo sobre el calor pero no prestaba atención estaba ocupada maldiciendo al calor.

Para desconcierto de Mérida el castaño se quitó la sencilla camisa verde que llevaba de una manera endemoniadamente lenta. La pelirroja no pudo articular palabra alguna, su cerebro simplemente se había paralizado.

–Hace calor– Hiccup se limitó a explicar con una suave sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

"_Tal vez el calor no sea tan desagradable" _

Mérida quería creer que la repentina calidez que recorría su cuerpo era a causa del calor de estío.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Ojalá les agrade este primer drabble, se me ocurrió en plena clase de teoría literaria XD **

**Bueno este fic será una serie de cien drabbles que se centrarán en las cuatro estaciones, cada drabble tendrá una palabra clave (prácticamente el tema del drabble) y una estación. Como quiero que mis distinguidos lectores participen, las parejas y las palabras claves serán escogidas por ustedes. Los drabbles serán publicados una vez por semana (si el tiempo me lo permite, la universidad me absorbe mucho pero trataré siempre de ser puntual).**

**El primer review será el que escoja la palabra clave (no se puede escoger la misma palabra dos veces), la estación, y la pareja. Las parejas no sólo serán HiccupxMérida, pueden escoger otras. Estas son las parejas disponibles:**

**-HiccupxMerida (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y Valiente).**

**-JackxElsa (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Frozen).**

**-KristoffxAnna (Frozen).**

**-KristoffxElsa (Frozen).**

**-JackxAstrid (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y El origen de los guardianes).**

**-JackxMérida (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Valiente).**

**-EstoicoxValka (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**-HansxElsa (Frozen).**

**-HansxAnna (Frozen).**

**-HiccupxAstrid (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**Esos es todo, si mi propuesta tiene aceptación nos leemos en el próximo drabble, si el fic no es aceptado tendré que quitarlo, así que todo está en sus manos XD**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Sexo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Pareja: HipoxMerida.

Película: Crossover, Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 y Valiente.

Número de palabras: 312.

* * *

_ Invierno_

**Sexo**

Nevaba en Berk, los habitantes de la aldea se apresuraban en mantener a sus animales en sus corrales y de asegurarse que sus casas estén lo suficientemente cálidas para poder soportar el temporal, las nevadas siempre fueron duras en la región.

Lo más molesto de estas nevadas era el factor aburrimiento, no había mucho que hacer mientras se está encerrado en su propio hogar, excepto mirar como la nieve cubre la aldea pero a larga eso termina aburriendo.

Hiccup se encontraba en su hogar, no podía volar con Toothless por las condiciones climatológicas. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el tiempo mejore. Pero no se encontraba en soledad estaba acompañado de su encantadora novia, una hiperactiva pelirroja proveniente de las tierras altas, a quien había conocido por azares del destino, que se llamaba Mérida Dunbroch. Ambos tenían una relación bastante "_intensa"_, debido al carácter apasionado de su novia. Ella era muy difícil de complacer, en todo sentido. La pelirroja siempre andaba pensando en tener sexo con él, no importaba donde ni las circunstancias, pero aún así con todo la amaba y mucho, de hecho esa pasión le daba un plus muy especial.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ulular del viento. Sin embargo lo último que quería Mérida era mantenerse quieta, sin hacer nada. Obedeciendo a su naturaleza inquieta, la pelirroja empezó a balancearse insinuantemente sobre el regazo del castaño, pidiendo atención.

Frente a este gesto el castaño se limitó a rodar los ojos, su novia no cambiaba y así le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Ella siempre será la dueña de su corazón, incluso si es una adicta al sexo.

Mérida es todo lo que necesita para soportar la intensa nevada que está cubriendo Berk. De hecho no le importaría tener otra sesión de sexo con la pelirroja…

* * *

**Notas finales: Escribir este tipo de drabbles en plena Semana Santa me hace sentir pecaminosa XD pero la inspiración me había llegado así que no pude resistirme, espero que les haya gustado está actualización exprés. La musa se me apareció en plena madrugada así que este drabble fue escrito cuando no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, por esta razón pido perdón por cualquier desvarío en este drabble, en especial por la personalidad de Mérida.**

**La palabra clave me la dio trueloveofredheads****, apuesto a que todos imaginaban que este drabble tendría lemon, ya saben por la palabra clave, pero no fue así, la razón principal fue porque el número de palabras me estaba pisando y temía no alcanzar a escribir un lemon decente.**

**Ya saben el primer review escoge la palabra clave (no se puede repetir las palabras ya usadas), la pareja y la estación. Estas son las parejas disponibles:**

**-HiccupxMerida (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y Valiente).**

**-JackxElsa (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Frozen).**

**-KristoffxAnna (Frozen).**

**-KristoffxElsa (Frozen).**

**-JackxAstrid (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y El origen de los guardianes).**

**-JackxMérida (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Valiente).**

**-EstoicoxValka (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**-HansxElsa (Frozen).**

**-HansxAnna (Frozen).**

**-HiccupxAstrid (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**MikoBicho-chan****: Gracias por comentar, respecto a las opciones de parejas que dejé siempre es bueno tener la mente abierta, gracias de corazón por comentar y animarme a soportar la universidad (todo sea por la estúpida y sensual literatura XD).**

**trueloveofredheads:**** Gracias por comentar y participar, siendo honesta me la dejaste difícil con esto de la palabra.**

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic, nos leemos en el próximo drabble.**

**¡Adiós!**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Pareja: EstoicoxValka

Película: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2

Número de palabras: 101

* * *

_Primavera_

**Encuentro**

La primavera es época de cambios y renovación, eso lo sabía muy bien Estoico y por ello no perdía la esperanza de volver a verla.

Su imagen aun estaba fresca en sus memorias, su cabello, sus ojos, la suavidad de su piel, Estoico podría pasarse horas evocando el recuerdo de Valka.

Observando las diminutas flores amarillas crecer fuertes entre el agreste terreno, el líder de la tribu no puede evitar compararlas con la leve esperanza de reencontrarse con ella, su otra mitad. Después de todo, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Definitivamente la volverá a ver, es una promesa.

* * *

**Notas finales: Realmente no tengo perdón ni excusa, esta vez si me atrasé demasiado. Convenientemente tuve muchas distracciones estos días, causando que mi musa se fuera de vacaciones. Lo peor de todo es que me tarde tanto para escribir algo tan corto, sin embargo espero que les agrade. Sé que no tengo remedio, pero definitivamente no abandonaré este fic, es una promesa.**

**Ya saben, el primer review será el que escoja la palabra clave (no se puede escoger la misma palabra dos veces), la estación, y la pareja. Las parejas no sólo serán HiccupxMérida, pueden escoger otras. Estas son las parejas disponibles:**

**-HiccupxMerida (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y Valiente).**

**-JackxElsa (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Frozen).**

**-KristoffxAnna (Frozen).**

**-KristoffxElsa (Frozen).**

**-JackxAstrid (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y El origen de los guardianes).**

**-JackxMérida (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Valiente).**

**-EstoicoxValka (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	4. Verdadero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _El origen de los guardianes_ y _Frozen_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Pareja: JackxElsa

Película: Crossover, El origen de los guardianes y Frozen.

Número de palabras: 359.

* * *

_Otoño_

**Verdadero**

Las hojas castañas cubrían en su totalidad el jardín real de Arendelle, el viento las mecía generando una especie de danza. Elsa las observaba fascinada, la manera en que danzaban en el aire era sobrecogedora para su mente. Desde aquel incidente en la que casi entierra a su reino en la nieve, todo a causa del miedo, Elsa reservaba pequeños momentos de su tiempo para estar en su preciado jardín, esta actividad la llenaba de paz, después de todo dirigir un reino podía llegar a ser muy estresante, además la reina conoció a un personaje muy particular en aquel jardín.

Se trataba de un joven de apariencia curiosa pues tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y era muy flaco. La reina lo vio por primera vez una noche de otoño, el extraño visitante podía volar y al parecer compartían los mismos poderes, pues con solo extender su cayado el joven era capaz de congelar cualquier objeto a su voluntad. Aturdida por esa extraña presencia, Elsa ordenó al visitante que se identificara, el desconocido volteó rápidamente para observar la delicada figura de la soberana, se podía observar en aquella azulina mirada una grata sorpresa. En abrir y cerrar de ojos el visitante se posicionó frente a la reina. Con labios temblorosos preguntó: "¿Puedes verme?". Elsa asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, con alegría desmesurada el desconocido se presentó como Jack Frost, era una especie de espíritu de la nieve.

En tan solo unos pocos días ambos personajes entablaron una gran amistad, el par tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Además de compartir poderes similares, ellos también vivieron una profunda soledad. Pero todo eso quedó en un pasado lejano ya que ahora disfrutaban de su compañía mutua.

Los sirvientes y Anna, la hermana de Elsa, solían ver a la soberana hablar sola en los jardines. Cuando le preguntaron con quien hablaba, Elsa respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa, gesto raro en ella, que hablaba con Jack Frost. Ellos le decían que Jack era un cuento para niños y que no dijera esa clase de locuras pero Elsa siempre respondía que para ella Jack Frost era verdadero y absolutamente real.

* * *

**Notas finales: Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? La razón por la que no actualizaba era que no tenía mucha inspiración y no pensaba presentarles cualquier cosa pero ahora la musa regresó a mí. Espero poder actualizar más seguido :) Un abrazo enorme para todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar mi humilde fic y también para los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**Aprovecho esto espacio para hacer publicidad ilegal XD** **Publiqué un nuevo fic HiccupxMérida (solo publiqué el prólogo), se llama _Más allá de la guerra_, y no tuvo un gran recibimiento que digamos u.u Me encantaría que se pasaran por mi profile para que lo lean y me den su opinión para saber si lo continúo o lo quito para escribir otro fic HiccupxMerida e.e**

**Ya lo saben, el primer review será el que escoja la palabra clave (no se puede escoger la misma palabra dos veces), la estación, y la pareja. Las parejas no sólo serán HiccupxMérida, pueden escoger otras. Estas son las parejas disponibles:**

**-HiccupxMerida (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y Valiente).**

**-JackxElsa (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Frozen).**

**-KristoffxAnna (Frozen).**

**-KristoffxElsa (Frozen).**

**-JackxAstrid (Crossover de Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 y El origen de los guardianes).**

**-JackxMérida (Crossover de El origen de los guardianes y Valiente).**

**-EstoicoxValka (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**-EretxAstrid (Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2).**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
